A compound of the formula ##STR2## is disclosed in J. Med. Chem. 18, 1126-30 (1975). This compound is reported to have antidepressant activity. In Tet. Lett. 1977 (7), 603-6 there is disclosed a compound of the formula: ##STR3## which is used as an intermediate in the synthesis of other compounds. No pharmacological activity is reported for this compound.
Swiss Patent Application 78/10, 654 published Oct. 13, 1978 discloses phenylquinolizidines of the formula: ##STR4##
R=H, F, Cl, alkoxy, alkyl, OH or CH.sub.3 ;
R.sub.1 =H, F, Cl, alkoxy, alkyl;
R.sub.2 =OH, alkoxy, acyloxy, H;
R.sub.3 =benzimidazolyl or substituted phenyl.
These compounds are described as having analgesic, antiemetic and tranquilizing activity.